The Day She Almost Died
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Neji and Gina got sent on a mission to the sand village, but on the way back Neji's getting sick, and Gina got poisoned. Will the medical ninja get to them before Gina dies. Read to find out. Plz R&R!
1. the dangerous mission

"The Day She Almost Died:  
Chapter One  
The Dangerous Mission."

It was another day in the Hidden Leaf, and another day for a mission. "Gina Hoogana, and Neji Hyuga. You are to deliver this top secret scroll to the Hidden Sand Village, make sure no one but Gaara gets it, got it!" Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes mylady." Gina and Neji said at the same time. Gina grabbed the scroll and left with Neji to pack. They meet eachother at the village gate and left for the Hidden Sand village. They leaped on tree branches.

"I wonder what makes this scroll so top secret." Gina said to Neji.

"It's none of our buisness of what's inside. We just have to get it to Gaara before anyone tries to steal it." Neji said.

"Right." Gina said. She looked at Neji so strangely. She looked away blushing, she didn't like him like that, or did she? You'll never know. They saw Orichmaru ahead of them a couple of seconds later. They began to fight,... of course, in the end they won, but they were exhausted.

"Lets take a break." Neji said, out of breath.

"Good idea." Gina said. They both sat down, next to eachother, underneath a tall tree. They drank some water and began to eat a little. They got up, then continued to the Hidden Sand Village. They've been running for a couple of hours until Neji stopped. He grabbed his right leg, it was bleeding, it was very deep. Gina patched the wound, grabbed Neji's arm and put it on her shoulders, and began to carry him the rest of the way to the Sand Village.

"Gina, I'm okay, you can let me down." Neji said as she was jumping onto the tree branches. She looked at him oddly, then did as Neji said. Though he still felt pain, he followed Gina to the border between the Land of Fire, and the Land of Wind (if I'm wrong about the land Gaara's from, then sorry). They walked through the desert once they passed the border, and after several hours, they finally made it to the village.

"Hey Gaara!" Gina said, shaking his hand. She handed Gaara the scroll.

"Come on, lets head home." Neji said, walking away from the village. He grunted, feeling his wound re-open.

"Stay the night. It'll be night soon, and you're wounded." Gaara said dully. Gina smiled, and allowed Gaara's medical ninja to take care of Neji.


	2. the run back hime

Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
The Run Back Home."

The next day, Gina, and Neji left the Sand Village, and started their way back home. Among their way to the exit of the Land of Wind, they saw two figures, standing near dead bodies. The dead people wore guard uniforms, in which, the two must have killed them.

They stopped, and recognized the two figures. One was tall, and had black hair, and his eyes were onyx. The other had a fish-like face, and bluish-green hair. They wore robes of the Akatski clan. The two were recognized as Kisame and Itachi Uchiha. "What are you doing here?!" Gina screeched, in anger. Itachi looked down at her.

"To exterminate the pride of the Hoogana clan." He said, staring at Gina. She gasped, and stepped back cautiously. Neji, quickly, ran infront of her with a kunai, held in his hand.

"If you want to get her, you'll have to go through me!" Neji said to Itachi. Kisame began to snicker.

"It appears that this boy has a soft spot for this girl." Kisame said, with a smirk set upon his face. Neji blushed lighty, and glared at Itachi.

"Stand aside." Itachi said, dully.

"Never!" Neji said, angrily.

"Then you too, will fall." Itachi said. Neji got into a battle position. Itachi striked several times, only to be dodged by the Hyuga. The next attacked was aimed at Neji's stomach, which was also too quick to block or dodge. A direct hit, as a splash of crimson liquid came from Neji's mouth, and land on the Akatski's robe. "How could you posibly think that you could protect her? You're weak." Itachi said. Neji hit him hard with the gentle fist.

"How would you know?" Neji asked in anger.

"Because you already failed." He answered. neji looked back to see a Kisame, holding a kunai, that was stabbed into Gina's shoulder. He was surprised by the shocked expression on her face. Neji was caught off gaurd as Itachi slashed him with a kunai. Neji fell, struggling to move.

"What the?!" Neji said, weakly.

"You can't move,... it's an immobility potion, you will become paralyzed, and soon, loose consciousness." Itachi said. "As for her, the poison of the Nueracune will kill her in less than twenty four hours." He added. With a flash of light, Itachi, and Kisame disappeared.

Neji struggled to get up, forcing the heavy weights of his legs towards her. He bent down, and picked Gina up into his shaking arms. _"I won't let this happen!"_ Neji thought. _"Don't worry, I'll get you help, Gina." _Neji thought. He just then, forced himself to run, Gina in his arms, trying to get her back to the village beore it's too late.

* * *

I know it's short, but I can't think of anything else. Plz. R&R!


End file.
